TMNT: Fallen
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: Mikey always thought that his friends and family thinks his weak, useless and foolish. But what if he's wrong? What if the Shredder lie to him. What if he had gone to far and kill one of his family members? Read and Fine Out! (Again, bad with summaries.) (Mix with 2012 and other tmnt versions.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second TMNT fan fiction! So this time this chapter this going to be longer then my other story TMNT: The Darkest Hour. If you haven't read it then go to my profile and read it, also I need tips on how to make that story better. So ya. Well that's all I'm going to say. Enjoy reading TMNT: Fallen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT Except my OC'S.**

….

TMNT: Fallen. Prologue.

It was raining hard and lighting flash through the night sky. Mikey ran and ran through the roof top. "Get back here you foolish turtle!" Mikey didn't look back to the men he just kept running. "I can't let him hurt my friends and family." He thought. "I need to get shredder away from them." He kept running and running. Then he jump of the roof and landed on the ground. The he hid behind the dumpster. "I can't run. I can't." He looks at himself. He was bleeding from head to toe. His has a scar on his right eye, three scars on his left shoulder, one scar on his right cheek and a huge wound on his right arm.

He didn't want to run, but he got to. He need to get him away from his friends and family, and he need to find a way to kill the shredder. "But how?" He thought. He look around, his on the very roof top of the Foot Clan HQ. "Rahhhhhh!" Mikey spun around and saw the Shredder slam the doors down and started walking towards him. "Ah shell." Mikey look around to see if there's a way to escape. But there isn't. All there are is a dead end. "Hahahaha!" Mikey spun around and saw the Shredder getting closer. "Foolish turtle, you think you can get away from me?!" he chuckle. Now he was an inch closer to Mikey.

Mikey gulp and got into a fight stance. "G-get away!" The Shredder laughs and said. "Listen Michelangelo. Why help your friends and family. Did you forget what they did to you? Did you forget that they treated you like trash?" Mikey close his and took a breather. "No. No I didn't forget, but." He opens his eyes and sighs. "But now I know that it was all because of me." Shredder raises a brow and cross his arms. "Oh really?" Mikey nodded. "Yes, it was because I always act foolish, it was because I act like a toddler, it was because I never behave and last but not least. It was because I'm always the weakest one."

Shredder didn't say anything blinks. But then he got out his katanas and charge at Mikey. Mikey got out his nun chucks and charge at Shredder. They both clash metal to metal, Mikey jump in the air and slice Shredder's arm. Shredder screams in pain but kept slicing his weapons at Mikey. Shredder slice Mikey in the back of his shell with his katanas . "AHHHHHHH!" Mikey scream and fell to the floor.

(-)

"Hey up you guys! We have to help Mikey!" Venus ran to her friend and tries to calm her down. "Easy Abby." Abby push Venus away and glare at her. "DOWN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WOMAN!" Mona Lisa ran to Abby and holds her arms holding her back. "Abby, please calm down." Abby grunt and was trying to pull her arms out of Mona grip. "NO! MIKEY IS OUT THERE FIGHTING THE SHREDDER ALONE, IF HE DIES I, I." Abby lunch at Mona and beery her face in Mona's face and starting crying. "I just don't want him to die." She said. Mona sighs and looks over at Venus. Venus looks over at Leo and the others. Leo steps forward and said. "Let's go help Mikey. " The gang nodded. "But how are we supposed to get to the Foot HQ?" Donnie grins from ear to ear. "We can take the Shell Chaser." Leo nodded. "Alright gang lets move!"

(-)

"Man that hurts." Mikey grunt and got up. He swings his nun-chucks and hit shredder in the right eye. Shredder screams in pain and covers his right eye. Mikey walk up to the Shredder and kick him in the stomach. "You made me hurt my brothers!" He kicks Shredder in the stomach again. "You made me kill Master Splinter!" Mikey then punch Shredder in the face and blood came out from his mouth. "You made me even hurt the woman I love!" He slices Shredder on the back. "And now." Mikey left up Shredder but the throat and gave Shredder a death glare. "YOU WILL PAY!" Before Shredder can do or say anything, Mikey threw Shredder across the floor and slice him in the arm. Shredder got up and gave Mikey a devilish grin. "HA! So what, what are you going to do eh?" Mikey growl and took a step closer to the mad man. "Kill you." Shredder snort. "You don't have the guts to do it." Mikey growl and punch Shredder in the face again. The Shredder spit the blood from his mouth and got up. He took out his katanas and charge at Mikey.

Mikey did the same; he took out his nun-chucks and charge at the Shredder. They both fight in violence. They both kept fighting and fighting, slicing their body like if they were nothing imported to them. Mikey leap in the air and did kick Shredder jaw. Shredder lunch at Mikey and did a triple punch on Mikey stomach. "Shit." Then Mikey punch Shredder jaws and kick one of his katanas away from him. Mikey then pick one of Shredder's katanas and hold it tight in his hands. He then looks at shredder and growl. Shredder got up and glare at Mikey. "What are you going to do with that hmmm?" Mikey stop and thought for a moment. Then Mikey growl and charge at Shredder holding the katana and pointing it at the Shredder stomach. The blade went right through Shredder stomach. Shredder screams in pain and Punch Mikey jaw. Before Mikey can finish Shredder off. "MIKEY!" Mikey spun around and saw his brothers and the others on the roof of the Foot HQ. "Abby?!" He saw his girlfriend standing between Mona and Venus. Just before Mikey can say anything else, Shredder threw himself at Mikey and knocks them both over the edge of the Building. Abby eyes widen and ran over to the edge and look down. "MIKEY!"

Mikey and Shredder fought while falling to their doom. Shredder grab Mikey's throat and laugh. "If I'm going down your going down with me!" Mikey grunt and stab Shredder in the chest and threw him off of him. The Shredder screams when he went falling and landed on a pile of rocks near the ocean. Mikey try to stop falling by using his nun-chucks but his nun-chucks are on the roof of the foot HQ. "So this is how I'm going to die?" Mikey close his eyes and sigh. "Well, At least the Shredder is long gone and my friends and Family will no longer have to shuffler." Mikey then open his eyes and smile. "I'll never forget you guys. Including you Abby." He look down, he was an inch closer to the rocks. Mikey close his eyes and Smile. "Goodbye. Forever." Abby ran out of the building and ran as fast as she could. "MIKEY! NOOOOOOOO!" Just then everything went white and all you can hear is the wind blowing in the air.

….

**Okay, I know the ****Prologue is long but hey! I'm not good with Prologue either okay!. Well, tell me what you think and I hope you guys like it. Chapter one will be out soon! Read and Review and No Flames Please. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter one of TMNT: Fallen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT except my OC'S.**

….

TMNT: Fallen.

(2 years ago)

"MIKEY!" Mikey turn around and saw his friend running towards him. "Oh, Hi Abby!" Abby, a light green female mutant turtle with blond braid hair, ocean blue eyes, has freckles like Mikey and wears a long sleeve and bottom jacket with a hood. She's the same age as him.

Abby smile at him and said. "I was wondering if you want to go to the sewers and skate board with me." Mikey can see she's blushing but nodded and said. "Sure. I'll go get my skate broad." Abby nodded and said. "Okay." and took off to get her own skate board.

Mikey couldn't help but smile at the way she blushes. "To be honest, she looks cute when she blushes." He chuckle and went to his room. He saw his skate board lying against his bed. He picks it up and walks out of his room. "Abby I got my skate board!"

Abby came out of her room and ran to where Mikey is. "Are you ready?" Mikey grin from ear to ear. "Shell Ya!" Abby couldn't help but giggle. "Alright mister Tony Hawk." She ran to the gate and got on her skate board. "Let's ride!" She then started to skate board.

Mikey also got on his skate board and skated after her. "Hey wait up!" They skated through the sewers and did a lot of tricks. "Hey Mikey!" Mikey spun to see Abby skating on the sewer pipe. "Watch this!" Abby jump from one pipe to another and another.

"Cool! Let me try!" Mikey use all his strength and jump on a pipe. "Whoa." He tries not to fall off and use his body weight to keep his balance. "Okay, let's see if I can do this." He then uses his feet and strength and jump to another pipe. "Whoa!" He almost fell off.

He finally got it and kept jumping from pipe to pipe. "Whoooooo! This is fun!" Abby laugh at Mikey excitement. "I know right!" Mikey and Abby laugh and kept skating and jumping on pipes.

(-)

"Whooo that was fun." Mikey nodded in agreement. "Ya, Hey maybe next time we can go topside and skate board on the roof!" Abby thought of it for a moment but giggle. "Ya, maybe we should." Mikey smile and walk towards the gates and went inside the lair.

"Hey you two." Mikey and Abby spun around and saw their friends walking towards them. Abby spoke first. "Oh hi Venus, Hi Mona." Venus, which her is Venus De Milo.

Another lefty green female mutant turtle that wear a light blue braid mask, has a black belt with a Chinese symbol on hit and has brown eyes. Mona, which her name is Mona Lisa. Is another female mutant but is a dark green lizard.

She has brown hair that is tie in a pony tail, has a pink scarf, wears a brown belt and also has brown eyes. Mona walks up to Abby and put her arms around Abby shoulders. "So." She grins. "How the 'ride' go?"

Abby blush but said. "It went fine Mona." Mona grin grew wider. "Ya sure." Abby blush harder. She walks off with a huff without saying a word. Mikey doesn't know what just happen but he knew Abby was mad at something.

Mikey turn to Venus and ask. "Where's the bros?" Venus look at Mikey and pointed to the where the guys are. "There in the dojo training. Mikey nodded and said. "Thanks." He walk off and went in the dojo. He saw his brother doing some training.

"Hi guys!" the turtles stop their training and saw Mikey coming in the dojo. Leo walk up to him and frown. "You're late for training, again." Mikey sigh. This always happen to him. "Sorry bro but Abby wanted to skate board so we did."

Leo nodded. "Fine. But next time don't be late, understand." Mikey nodded. "Yes Leo." Leo walk to the other and huff. "Good now let's start." Mikey walk to his brothers to start their training "So much for having fun." He thought. Mikey shook his head and started training.

…

**Well I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review and No Flames Please. (I think Abby likes Mikey.) **


End file.
